Waking up as Bella
by p-won
Summary: Bella wakes up to find her love waiting for her at the window, until someone unexpected shows up and ruins her first unrestricted kiss.
1. Chapter 1

*All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer, every character included.

Bella's POV:

I stood up from my comfortable spot on my bed. Edward smiled at me. He didn't realize how depressing it was that for nine hours a night he was watching me sleep and I couldn't spend time with him. But I loved his dazzling face so much I had to smile back. Sadly, his face instantly turned into a frown, "Why are you faking a smile, love? I thought you just wanted to be with me and you would be happy, you're not happy?" I felt my face change; he needed to know, but not right now.

"Edward I have to tell you something, but not right now, you need to wait until after school, OK?" he looked bemused, but agreed.

"Yes, love. I guess I'll wait. But only because it's you I'm waiting for." I couldn't help but laugh. It had seemed that ever since I moved I had every boy wrapped around my little finger just because they had someone new to listen to, Mike Newton included. Edward kissed me, keeping his lips pressed tightly together. He still wasn't letting me have freedom when I kissed him, but I tried as hard as I could to push deeper. He pushed me away like always and laughed at me, which frustrated me.

"Why do you always laugh? It hurts my feelings!" His lip stayed in a flat line, but his facial expression softened.

"I still don't want to hurt you, I know you think you're very strong, but I still can't risk it."

"Right." I frowned, purposefully sticking out my bottom lip.

"You are stubborn, my Bella." He leaned forward allowing me to kiss him again, this time letting me do a little more than usual. It made me happy, bringing up the 'wrapped around my little finger' thing again. He pulled away laughing, "You have someone waiting for you downstairs."

"Charlie?" he laughed again, looking out the window this time.

"You should go, he's getting very impatient." I kissed my beautiful statue of a boyfriend again.

"See you at school I guess." He nodded and flashed out the window to his shining Volvo parked down the street. I ran down the stairs to the door where someone was waiting. A dark figure smiled at me, "Hi Bella, it's been a while."

My first fan fiction tell me what you think.. =)


	2. Chapter 2

All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and not me. I love you Stephenie, thanks for the books to rewrite!

The shadow moved forward, and I silently looked past it to watch Edward get in his volvo and drive away.

"Hi, it's been a long time, huh?" He stood there looking like an arrogant jerk that I always remembered. My nightmare from the last night had come true.

"Jimmie, why on earth are you here? I thought the last time I saw you I told you I hated your guts and to shove it.." he smirked, showing his teeth that were almost as perfect as Edwards'. "Or was I not clear enough?"

"Oh, you were plenty clear. Someone named Edward called me and told me to come to a weird address I didn't know was yours."

"Well, why don't you explain why my _boyfriend_ would tell my ex to come to my house..."

"How do I know."

Charlie walked down the stairs after shutting the bathroom door. "Who's this Bells?"

"Someone who I used to know when I lived with mom. But hopefully I won't see him again. Neither will you."

"Actually," Jimmie butted in, "I need a place to stay for a while, and Bells here said I could stay, didn't you?"

"I.. um.. I–"

Charlie stopped me from talking, "Oh Bells, that's really nice of you. There's a guest room up the stairs to the left. Consider it yours until you need to go."

"Thanks, I'm Jimmie by the way."

"I'm Charlie. Bella's dad." Eddie smiled victoriously at me, still with the arrogance in his eyes.

"OK dad, we're going to go meet Edward at the cafe down town, then we're going to the school. I guess Jimmie is going to enroll for a while." I started walking down to my truck when Charlie caught me and turned me around.

"Love you, Bells."

"You too dad." I clomped the rest of the way down the steps to my truck and slid in. Jimmie slid into the passengers seat nonchalantly and buckled his belt. Then he turned his head and looked at me. "What?"

He laughed at me, "You've certainly developed since last time I saw you. And your face thinned out a lot too."

"Yep, you're still ignorant." he continued to laugh at me, then got quiet.

"You never actually told me why you broke up with me. Can I ask why?" his dark blue eyes looked sadly into my dark brown ones. His pale blonde hair with small strips of darker blonde through it. He was gorgeous, saddening, and amazingly ignorant all at the same time.

"You thought you were better than everyone else in the world... but if it helps, I still like you." In the split moment I looked back towards him he pulled my face to his and pressed his lips against mine. It was strange, I didn't want to pull away, but I had to, yet, I still couldn't. Jimmie's mouth tasted like chocolate and apples, he smelled like axe and hair gel. He was either the second or third most perfect guy in the planet other than Edward and Jacob. The kiss stopped suddenly, Jimmie's mouth was pulled from mine forcefully, and Jimmie was out of the car next to Edward. In the split second Jimmie was still standing next to Edward, they could have been twins. Then Jimmie took off, sadly, without a chance of getting away.

Edward was instantly at his back, he grabbed the back of his shirt's neck and threw his body on the ground. Jimmie sat there a moment, writhing in pain. All while I was still in my truck. Edward sat on his knee next to Jimmie with his hand around his neck and his other hand in the air in a fist. I unbuckled and ran to Edward, throwing my arms around his neck. "Edward stop!"

"Yeah, Edward, stop!" Jimmie added in hopefully.

"Why Bella? Why were you kissing him?" The hurt tone of his voice clenched my heart and made tears form in my eyes.

"I– I don't know. But it was my fault, you can't blame him." Edward winced at the words 'my fault'.

Review I don't care if its good or bad, I just need feedback...


End file.
